User talk:Sethanic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zeokx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zeokx (talk) 17:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for coming! Perhaps we can chat over wiki chat? To-Do List Hey Sethanic if you have the time I need a few things done and I was hoping you could do some. *Make an article for Dezran. It is becoming almost as large as Saelonthor so we need a page. *Expand the Half-Giants. I would LOVE to see a language. *Welcome any new users. If any do come, assign them something simple; I would them to make a small race of animals on Dezran, perhaps even a sort of Desert Dragon (Randragi ''in Elven.) *Change the Moonstone on the Drow page to an alloy made of Moonstone and some darker mineral, as Moonstone is a very bronze-colored material. Perhaps called ''Maltaexo Hono or Dark Moonstone, a combination of Saelonthor Moonstone and a dark, tough mineral from Dakmeri, found in Drow mines. Could it be called something like Drow's Steel? Sounds good to me. When Drow's Steel is melted with Moonstone, it becomes a sturdy dark metal used for weapons and armor, called Maltaexo Hono or Dark Moonstone. I promoted you to a Chat Mod, just in case. Thank you so much! I will be back tomorrow. -Zeokx- (talk) 19:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Online Do you happen to be online at the moment? I'm back :D If so, why not join the mibbit chat? -Zeokx- (talk) 00:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm back as well! I will also continue to edit now! I'm happy to have you back! 14:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Not for long, but I'm on right now. -Zeokx- (talk) 23:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Seth, I'm in chat right now unsure if you're here. I just wanted to catch up with you. -Zeokx- (talk) 07:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Orc Titans You could have multiple Orc Titans, depending on how many battalions there are. There could be 2 battalions: 4 Titans. I'd say 3 battalions would be more than enough. -Zeokx- (talk) 13:37, September 5, 2013 (UTC) O' Glorius Sethanic, Co-ruler of Dawn, Advisor of Elves, and manager of the great Dwarvern constructs! We'll have more people soon I bet! -Zeokx- (talk) 13:47, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Answers Here are some answers: 1. I really need a map of Dawn, but have not gotten to it yet. My guess would be: Saelonthor would be in the North-West, Dezran on the equator, but to the East. Rgatikie would be just beside Dezran, but to the West a bit. Emria would be north of Rgatikie. Dakmeri would be South of Saelonthor, on the equator. 2. Sorry, I'll open access again soon. 3. Perhaps we can get started on Emria. It is the largest continent! Many kingdoms of man and sun elves thrive there. -Zeokx- (talk) 21:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Times On Weekdays I'll probably be on around this time. I'll be on around noon and up on weekends. -Zeokx- (talk) 02:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Dawn The middle island could be Dezran, the small island to the Southeast of it would be Dakmeria. The island at the low Southwest would be Saelonthor. Rgatikie would be just east of Dezran. Raxus would be island just to the west of Dezran, connected to Emria, the massive continent. Awesome work!!! -Zeokx- (talk) 01:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Magic I have MASSIVE plans for Magic. Thanks for setting it up for me, but I'm going to rewrite it today. -Zeokx- (talk) 18:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Online Would you happen to be online? I need to talk to you, you know, catch up. -Zeokx- (talk) 17:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. -Zeokx- (talk) 19:05, October 20, 2013 (UTC) FINALLY THE DAY I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR -Zeokx- (talk) 04:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Back... -Zeokx- (talk) 18:28, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Moon Elves Attacking Information I'd be happy to fill you in. Do you mean the Moon Elves who attacked High Keep of Kryossiom or the Moon Elves attacking Belden? -Zeokx- (talk) 09:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Name Change I finally did it! I contacted the Wiki Staff and requested a name change and URL change from rising-chaos.wikia.com and Rising Chaos Wiki to worldofdawn.wikia.com and World of Dawn Wiki! -Zeokx- (talk) 17:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Same here :( I'll try to get it fixed. P.S. Chech out the News and Milestones collumn on the main page... -Zeokx- (talk) 18:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Abyssals Is that a good creepy or a bad creepy :D And I finally got around to adding a lesser Del. Now I can finally work on the Abyssal's Eye. And I finally explained Dianna from The False God's natural ability to use Abyssal magic without any fatigue. I'm going to turn the chat off for a while. Perhaps we can use mibbit? -Zeokx- (talk) 18:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Is everything coming along OK? If you're having trouble, go to this website: http://client01.chat.mibbit.com/, select SynIRC from the drop-down, put "Sethanic" in the Nick box and for server type #dawn -Zeokx- (talk) 18:53, December 22, 2013 (UTC)